This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims: Improve research competitiveness by enhancing the capacity for mentoring and expanding the capability of the technical support infrastructure for infectious disease research. A vital part of the Pacific Center for Emerging Infectious Diseases Research is the Technical Support Core, which provides specific services and optimizes specific protocols to facilitate the successful implementation and completion of the COBRE Research Projects. The COBRE Mentor, Dr. Vivek R. Nerurkar, who oversees the utilization of core services and has overall responsibility for efficiently and effectively managing COBRE technical support resources, directs this Core. The COBRE Technical Support Core principally resides within the RCMI-NCRR supported Retrovirology Research Laboratory (RRL). By utilizing the existing infrastructure and further expanding the existing facility, it is envisioned that duplication of services and equipment will be minimized. Moreover, the COBRE projects will be efficiently served by leveraging access to expensive equipment as well as technological advances that were developed and sustained with NIH support over the past 13 years. One example of such leverage is the immediate access to a flow cytometer, flow sorter, faxitron, scintillation counter, phosphorimager, cell-viability analyzer and the fully equipped and certified BSL-3 facility. Moreover, personnel within the RRL who are supported by non-COBRE funds, have experience in conducting infectious diseases research. It is envisioned that these personnel who form a immediate critical core, will further assist the COBRE investigators technically and scientifically in developing their research projects. One full-time Interviewer and one each part-time Molecular Biologist, Virologist, Bioinformatician, Research Assistant/Bioinformatics, and Flow Cytometrist, staff the COBRE Technical Support Core. The Core consists of three principal technical support services: + Molecular Biology and Immunology Core Facility + Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core Facility + BSL-3 Containment Facility Since January 2006 when the Molecular Biology and Immunology and the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics core facilities were relocated from the Leahi Hospital and the University of Hawaii at Manoa (UHM) main campus to the 3rd floor of the brand new John A. Burns School of Medicine, Biosciences Building (BSB) in Kakaako, the usage of COBRE cores has dramatically increased. The 250 sq. ft. BSL-3 Containment Facility is still located at the Leahi Hospital. Laboratories of COBRE Core Director Dr. Vivek R. Nerurkar and COBRE PI's Drs. Allison Imrie and Guliz Erdem are located in very close proximity of the COBRE Core Facility on the 3rd floor of the BSB.